Super Saiyan 2
Super Saiyan 2 (スーパーサイヤ人 ツー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū; lit. "Super Saiya person Two"), initially known only as Super Saiyan Fifth Grade, is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Gohan is the first person to attain the form in the manga and the anime, and he uses it while fighting against Cell in the Cell Games. Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunk soon follow, with Goku training to achieve it in the Other World and both Vegeta and Future Trunks training on Earth. Caulifla attains this form right after becoming a Super Saiyan and is the first female Super Saiyan 2. History During the finale of the Cell Games, no one was strong enough to face or defeat Cell--not even Goku himself. Gohan's inner potential unlocked the secret for him to access Super Saiyan 2 on his own, but he had extreme difficulty trying to access it. However, once Android 16 muttered his last words to Gohan about protecting his word, before he is promptly killed by Cell--Gohan's inner rage and potential roars out to the skies, transforming him into Super Saiyan 2. Description How to Use There are three ways to achieve this transformation, a requirement for both is that the Saiyan must first gain a large quantity of energy (usually by training), far beyond that required for the first Super Saiyan form. The first method is that the Saiyan must experience a powerful emotional upheaval, much like the Super Saiyan transformation, but to a greater extent. Because of the intense emotion required to initiate the transformation, any mastery of the Super Saiyan state and mental stability attained therein is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified, requiring them to master the personality adaptations to an even higher degree. Even Gohan with a gentle and docile personality became a hotheaded, merciless fighter after transforming, opting to torture Cell rather than kill him, despite Goku's pleas. The second method to obtaining the transformation is simply through harsh training. The third method is merely through instinct from a desperate need; if the Saiyan is in a situation that needs a quick and desperate action, like saving somebody from almost getting killed, the Saiyan will instinctively and in a rapid instant, transform, quickly making them more powerful. Appearance The golden hair shoots up further, is slightly longer and spikier, and few bangs are usually still present. When not in aura, it is the usual yellow-ish white and when using aura it is golden yellow. The eyebrows are more pronounced and sharp, and the aura is much more sharp, rigid, fierce and flame-like in appearance. Bright blue bio-electricity surges around the user constantly, even without having the aura around them. Although, in some cases, the bio-electricity is not there. Power The user's speed, strength, and overall capabilities are greatly augmented twice more than the Super Saiyan form, including its mastered state. They become very powerful and can easily defeat and kill enemies the un-mastered and mastered Super Saiyan could not handle, evident with Gohan in his fight against Perfect Cell. The form multiplies the user's base power x100 its amount, which is twice as stronger as Super Saiyan. The energy consumption is moderately slow and the strain is slightly more significant than Super Saiyan, and as mentioned before, the emotional behavior is greatly augmented, making it a form difficult to control upon initial uses. However, just like Super Saiyan, the form can be mastered and the energy drain and strain can be slightly negated, as well as the emotions can be watered down as well, allowing for extended and strategic use of the form during combat and making the form much more manageable. Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play